1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of skimming devices for enclosed water bodies such as swimming pools or spas and includes a novel combination of a float which functions as a weir and a foraminous strainer basket pivotally connected to the float, the float and basket being positionable in operative relation through the front of the housing, and withdrawable without the necessity of tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skimming devices are frequently incorporated into enclosures or receptacles for bodies of water such as swimming pools and spas for the purpose of facilitating removal of floating debris. In general, such skimmers include a weir device which is located inside the skimmer to create a movement of water across the pool or spa. The weir causes a differential water level which results in a positive skimming action across the surface of the pool, and a strainer basket is employed to collect debris before it can pass through to the pump system.
Previous installations, however, have generally required that the skimmer unit be partially disassembled to remove the basket for cleaning or replacement. Generally, this meant loosening a locking screw on the top of the unit and lifting the strainer basket out through the top.